Silver Coyote
by moonshadow427
Summary: Third installment of Morgan's trip through Hogwarts. Her life has taken a dramatic turn, for the worse or not is yet to be determined but she's scared. She's been trapped in the twisted web that the Dark Lord weaves, the question is, will she manage to keep it a secret? Or will she be found out and inadvertently killed. The 6th year of Hogwarts begins. Will she make it to year 7?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter FFS-

Chapter 1-

I was up for hours, I couldn't get my mind off of it, I checked, Draco was asleep so I sighed and shifted forms, intent on just going outside.

I was almost out the door when I caught the overwhelming scent of serpent. I spun around, my nails scraping on the floor and saw an insanely large snake slithering down the stairs. I backed up slowly, not noticing there was someone behind me until a hand clasped around my scruff and yanked me upwards, their nails digging into my skin, causing me to whine.

"So you have another form." I froze at the sound at that voice, my eyes turning to try to see behind me, catching a glimpse of pale white skin. I whimpered, my tail curling upwards and my ears pinning, stilling my thrashing.

He dropped me to the ground, I yelped and cowering on the spot.

"Shift back." He commanded. I did at once, remaining in my cowering bow. "Explain to me…how you got your other form back." I gulped.

"T-Transfer of S-Souls, a-another shifter g-gave me their s-spirit." I gasped out, my voice shaking.

"And what happened to this other shifter?" he questioned, the snake swirling around him, staring down at me.

"H-He's dead."

"So you killed him." I nodded my head fearfully, really wanting to go outside.

"You will serve me well." I nodded again. "You may go."

I shifted cautiously, grabbing my dress in my teeth and dragging it away from him, hiding it where I guessed I could before slinking out the door, my tail still tucked. I nosed the door open and walked out, nosing it shut before bolting, sprinting to the maze, taking the turns by memory, trapping myself in the middle before starting pacing in a circle, just going around and around, thinking about what I would do in the future.

I stayed there all night, still walking in a circle when the sun had risen. There was a long rut wrapping around the area, my tracks mending into one long trail. I looked up at the sun and trotted out the maze, sneaking into the house and stalking up to my room, I had noticed a clock and saw it was about seven, meaning Draco might be up. I heaved a deep breath and nosed my door open, keeping my head low since I scented him in there.

"Morgan!" I shifted back, thankfully still in my dress. "Where were you?" he asked worriedly. I sighed and looked up at him dully.

"I was in the maze, I couldn't sleep." I told him tiredly.

"You were out there _all _night?" I nodded,

"I made a track in your maze, sorry." He glared at me,

"You always worry about the stupidest things!" I rolled my eyes and shrugged. Suddenly the weariness of my entire night of pacing caught up to me, my limbs started shaking and my legs couldn't hold me up. I groaned and collapsed onto the bed, my eyelids getting heavy.

I curled up, really just wanting to sleep now but Draco decided he was going to be a mother and start ranting.

"You shouldn't go out like that! You could run into _him_." His voice lowered dramatically, looking around as if expecting the Dark Lord to just appear out of nowhere.

"I did, he knows about my other f-f-f-form." I yawned.

"WHAT?!" he roared. I twitched but curled up tighter into myself. "What did he say?! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. I nodded,

"I'm fine, he knows I killed to get this form so he thinks I'll be a good addition to the team." I explained sleepily.

"Are you insane?! He is _not _someone to be messed with!" My patience was too thin with my fatigue so I just snapped.

"Yah, I _know_! I'm the one who almost got killed by him, _twice_! So shush!" I spat, glaring at him for a second before trying to go back to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able to now that I snapped at him. I sighed and sat up.

"Sorry I'm just really tired." I apologized but he refused to look at me. "Forgive me?" I said, my voice coming out slightly slurred with lack of sleep. He still didn't look at me because he's a stubborn bastard.

I whimpered pathetically, "I refuse to sleep until you forgive me." I promised, my eyelids dipping. "I haven't slept in about two days! You of all people should know that the less sleep I get the shorter my temper gets!" I whined. He sighed but still refused to look at me. I growled mentally and crawled over. "I'm a Slytherin, I don't like to beg, _please_?" I saw one corner of his mouth twitch upwards meaning I had won. "Do I _really_ have to ask again?" I breathed. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked,

"I'm a Slytherin, I don't give up easily." He responded. I grinned and yawned, lifting my hand to cover my mouth. I basically collapsed on his shoulder,

"But you're an awesome Slytherin who will forgive his insanely tired girlfriend right?" I muttered. He snickered,

"Fine you win, go to sleep."

"On it." I muttered, my eyelids slipping closed. He stood up and lifted me up from the bed. I groaned in annoyance but he just set me down, pulled the covers over me and walked around, sitting on the other side of the bed, I heard the rustling of pages as I fell asleep.

xXx

It had been two weeks since school had finished and the date had been set for our intonation to the Dark Lord's ranks, it would be three days from today. Everything had been taught to both of us, drilled into our brains so we wouldn't mess up and possibly get ourselves killed.

I was sitting in my room, drawing idly in my sketchbook, going back and fixing my old works with little interest. I was stretched out on my stomach, wearing an obnoxious dress so my legs were crossed and bent at the knees just in case.

My door slammed open causing my head to snap up.

"Draco? What's—"

"Get up, get ready NOW!" I blinked in shock and sat up.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I tried to ask again.

"They moved the date! It's tonight!"

…

…Wait for it…

…..

"WHAT?!" I screamed, jumping to my feet, eyes wide in shock and horror.

"Exactly!" he threw me a bundle of black clothing. "Mother said to put this on then meet her in her room." I nodded. He turned to leave but hesitated.

"You can still go you know, you can make it." He said quietly. I shook my head,

"I'm too tangled up in this, I can't, I _won't_, leave now." I responded as strongly as I could. He sighed, nodded and closed the door behind him. As soon as he left I collapsed onto the bed and stared at the wad of black clothing in my hands…this was it…there was no turning back now.

I swallowed the painful lump in my throat and slipped out of my white dress into the heavy black dress. The other thing he had gave me was a black cloak. I gulped and pulled that around me as well, buttoning it at the throat, I fixed the hood behind it, slipped on some shoes I thought would be appropriate since they were black and trotted out to find Mrs. Malfoy. She was pacing outside of her room.

"Morgan!" she gasped and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into her room, sitting me down.

We didn't say anything to each other as she worked with my hair. After a few minutes her hands stilled,

"I'm sorry you have to do this." She breathed.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I chose this a while ago." I muttered back.

"You shouldn't have had to get caught up with all of this." She insisted. I chuckled,

"I think I got caught up in this the minute I decided I wouldn't leave your son's side." She sighed and continued to work on my hair,

"I guess you're right." She finished and leaned over my shoulder to look at me in the mirror. My hair was braided in two French braids that wrapped around my head, coming together in an elegant bun on the back of my head, my face giving a slight layer of cover-up and mascara. "He was lucky to have found you." She said with a forced smile. I smiled back at her,

"Thank you." She nodded and stood. I stood as well, allowing her to look me over. She adjusted the cape and dress until she was satisfied before glancing at the clock.

"It's time." I swallowed and nodded, forcing myself to appear calm.

"You remember everything?" I nodded, reciting the words in my head mentally, basically I just had to agree on everything he said.

She squeezed my shoulder and adjusted her own black cloak,

"Good luck." I swallowed and nodded.

She pointed to the room and I nodded. She went in ahead, I was worried, I didn't see Draco anywhere and I was close to having a panic attack.

"Morgan, c'mon, it's time." I swallowed all my fears, straightened my back and walked into the room as confidently as I could.

It was dark, damp and I easily picked out a handful of scents, most of them nasty, I didn't want them clouding my senses. I mentally shook my self and stopped where I was supposed to, looking down, never looking into his eyes.

"Morgan Vulpes, last surviving member of the Vulpes clan, you are here to pledge your undying loyalty to me, the Dark Lord, is that correct?" I nodded, not saying anything, my brain had just gone numb I just started acting on autopilot.

The next thing I was truly aware of was a burning pain in my arm. I twitched slightly in shock but, even though it was painful I did nothing else, I didn't scream, I didn't show any emotion, I just watched as the ink crawled under my skin, burning it and branding it.

Once it was done my arm felt like jelly but I still didn't react.

"Welcome to my ranks Morgan Vulpes." I dipped my head, pulled up my hood and blended into the crowd.

I watched Draco go through the same thing with dulled eyes, he was terrified, I could tell, but he hid it well. When it came to the branding with him he showed how much it hurt, his body went totally stiff and I smelt blood, he was probably biting either his tongue or lip so hard it was bleeding.

A choked gasp broke from his mouth but other than that he did nothing else.

"Welcome to my ranks Draco Malfoy." The Dark Lord greeted him as well. Draco nodded stiffly, lifted his hood as well and slid into the crowd, unconsciously standing beside me.

I said nothing though, did nothing even though I wanted to, I listened to the Dark Lord talk, he talked of what was happening with Harry and the Order, how they would die soon, all of them. I shuddered fearfully, my left arm giving off a painful tingle.

"Dismissed."

I, like everyone else waited for the Dark lord to leave before filing out myself. As soon as I was in my room I pulled my hood down and slammed the door shut. Taking the cloak off and changing with shaky hands, pulling on a long sleeve shirt even though it was hot outside.

There was a knock on my door and I jumped slightly, adjusting the gray sleeve over my arm before opening the door. It was Draco, he looked paler than usual, also wearing a long sleeve shirt.

I didn't say anything I just stepped aside, letting him enter the room. We both sat down, my arm was throbbing and I saw his hand flinch towards it a few times.

"It's done." I finally breathed, "We can't do anything now." He nodded,

"Yah…we're Death Eaters, probably the youngest there ever was." I nodded in return, "I-It's an honor." He continued. I looked up at his scared face and nodded,

"It is, he trusts us." I agreed even though I didn't like the feeling of the mark on my arm…at all.

"So what now? Potter may figure out with you, he'll probably suspect me but no one would listen to him, what are you going to do?" I shrugged,

"Decide I hate him all of a sudden? It's not that hard." An involuntary laugh made its way from his throat.

"That's true, you seem to go back and forth with him all the time." I smiled dully.

"Yah…" he frowned at me, his hand twitching to his arm again, "I suggest you not scratch it." I advised flatly.

"Right…" his hand dropped away.

We were silent for a while.

"You ever think what would've happened…if the Fourth year went differently?" he asked randomly. I yawned,

"What do you mean? If I had died and The Dark Lord got all the power of the black fox? Yah, sometimes." He shook his head roughly.

"No, not if you had died, if _this _never happened." He gestured in between us. I blinked in surprise.

"Nope, never." I raised one eyebrow, "Why, have you?" he didn't even pause in his answer,

"Yah, I have."

"O-Oh…and what did you think?"

"I think that you never would've gotten in this mess, hell you'd probably be with Potter." I made a face,

"No, I'd rather _not _think that thank you! And for the millionth time, I chose this so everyone can stop flipping out about it." I grumbled.

"Who else?" he asked, sighing.

"Your mother." He chuckled,

"She really does like you." He wrapped his unbranded arm around my shoulders; I leaned into him and sighed,

"Do you think we're too young to get missions?" I asked quietly.

"Probably but if he does give us anything it'll be a small task, nothing too hard."

He never could've been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter FFS-

I DO NOT OWN HP BUT I LIKE IT! REVIEW! Let's see how this one goes over. Quite honestly I'm not a big fan of the way this story is going but hopefully I'll be able to redeem myself and my story, if not in this story in its sequel. (Surprise I'm writing another one) Anyway, tell me what you think! Don't be shy!

Chapter 2-

I guess you could call it generosity but The Dark Lord and his senior officers allowed us to heal for the next week. I found that I when I woke up the next morning I couldn't move my arm or hand without a stabbing pain going through my entire body. It had also started bleeding at random intervals, a thin stream of blood down my wrist, preceded by a stabbing pain.

It took three days for me to be able to use my arm normally again, Draco was the same but it took him four days. I think he was annoyed, subconsciously, that I could take this better than he could, but he didn't say anything.

Five days after we were marked Draco and I were called to meet with _him_.

We once again dressed in the black cloaks and walked to the study. Mrs. Malfoy was waiting outside for us. She nodded gravely and opened the door for us. I looked around, surprised that no one was here but us four.

"Welcome…I trust you're fully healed now?" he asked 'pleasantly'. Draco and I dipped our heads in agreement and waited to see what this meeting was about.

"I have a mission for each of you, they are intertwined but separate." We nodded, I was shocked, eyes wide and staring at the ground in front of me, we were getting missions?! NOW?!

"Morgan, I want you to keep tabs on the Boy Who Lived," his voice was acidic in hatred towards Harry. "He must keep no secrets from you." I nodded, that wouldn't be that hard, he barely hides anything from me, except for those very few things, mostly because I'm a Slytherin but whatever. He reached out to raise my head so he could look at me piercingly.

"And I mean _nothing_, also don't allow him to get suspicious that either of you are up to anything or else." He hissed, his hand tightening, nails digging into my cheek. "You will also be helping Draco with his own mission." My eyes widened a fraction and I tried to nod. He let go of me and I stumbled back, shaking.

"Now Draco my task for you is a little more difficult." Draco nodded, "I need you…to kill Dumbledore." I could _smell_ the shock coming off of both Malfoy's in the room.

"M-My lord! There must be someone better! Someone more—" Mrs. Malfoy tried to dissuade the Dark Lord but he gave her a cold stare and pointed his wand at her throat.

"This is not your decision Cissy, it is your son's." he purred. Draco was quivering but the Dark Lord kept talking, looking at Draco, his wand still at his mother's throat. "Just keep in mind, this mission is very important, if you fail there will be…consequences."

I didn't even know to prepare myself. One second we were just talking, the next my world was alight was agony. I couldn't help but scream in absolute pain and fell to the ground, curling against the pain.

"Stop! Please! I'll do it! I won't fail!" He screamed, his voice shaking terribly as the pain ended. I took a few gasping breaths and forced myself back to my feet. I couldn't let myself appear weak. I couldn't give anyone a chance to doubt me.

"Good choice boy. Also, this year there will be more defenses around the castle than ever and we _need _to get in. Both of you must find a way to get your brethren into the Castle. Dismissed." We all bowed and left.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't think he would give you a mission so early! Are you okay?" Mrs. Malfoy apologized and asked. I nodded.

"Are you sure? That was—"

"I know. It's nothing I haven't faced before, don't worry about me." I promised with a forced smile as Draco shouldered by both of us and slammed the door to his room.

"Uh…I think he's just a little freaked about the mission, but don't worry about it, I'm sure everything will work out all right." She nodded sullenly. I gave her a reassuring smile and went after Draco. I knocked on the door, unlike usual where I would just barge in.

"Go away!" he snarled from the other side of the door.

"Draco please, you know I'll just come in anyway."

"Go away Morgan." He repeated.

"This is more of a 'you get mad at me and I come in anyway' or 'you let me in' kind of thing." I sighed, crossing my arms. I heard no movement on the other side of the door and rolled my eyes, testing the handle; it wasn't locked so I just opened it and walked in. He looked up and glared at me,

"I told you to go away." He spat. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him on the bed,

"Since when do I listen to anyone?" he growled in annoyance,

"I'm not in the mood Morgan, so for _once_ in your life listen to me and GO AWAY!" he shouted, grabbing his head angrily. I was surprised but didn't back off.

"Draco I get it, you're freaked you have to kill someone but don't take it out on me." I chided lightly. He glared at me,

"Just _go_." My eyes narrowed,

"If you just don't want a person around I'll transform." I offered.

"Morgan…" he snarled. I hesitated, looking him over closely.

"Fine." I stood up, and walked away. I paused outside the door, hoping he would decide to call me back…but he didn't. I went into my room and changed into my PJs. It was late at night, about midnight, I decided to start my mission, sending a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry-_

_Hey just wanted to see how your summer's been going, not much happened here, pretty boring. So…basically I'm bored right now and wanted to see what's going on._

_You're friend-  
>Morgan<em>

I twitched, surprised how many lies could fit into one letter, sealed it and called Nevarea, giving her the letter and telling her to find Harry. She cooed and took off out the window.

Once she was out of sight I snuck over to the door and listened carefully. I heard heavy uneven breathing, meaning he was probably having a nightmare. I frowned and opened the door silently, shifting to my other form, nosing the door closed behind me and trotted over to him.

I put my paws up on the edge of the bed. His face was twisted in something that looked like fear and he was muttering under his breath, the mission was al_ready_ getting to him. I whined and hopped up, nosing up next to him and curling up, my tail over my nose and my back to his side.

He stilled and let out a deep sigh. I felt bad for him, he had to kill the greatest wizard of our time and I just had to talk to a friend of mine. I huffed, squeezed my eyes closed tighter then relaxed and slipped asleep.

I woke up when the bed lurched suddenly. I jumped up in shock, looking around in confusion. Draco glared down at me.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" he spat. I tilted my head to the side innocently, letting one ear flop to the side, trying to look cute.

"I'm not falling for that Morgan, I _know _you can understand me!" I cowered slightly and whimpered.

"Shift back." He commanded, I ignored him and started to slink away but I heard his wand scrape over the side table and he muttered something that _I _could barely hear him but I _did _see the flash of blue light. I felt a shock and I was back in my human form, lying on my back and panting.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I screeched, jumping to my feet. He glared right back,

"I learned _that_ when I found out you were an animagus, I haven't needed to use it until now though but I knew it would be helpful." He hissed. I sighed,

"Fine, yes, I came in after you were asleep, you were having a nightmare and I couldn't stand it." I admitted, arms crossed. His glare faltered slightly and he sighed.

"Fine, just go now." Annoyance swelled in my heart suddenly and I stomped over,

"You know what? No. I know that school better than anyone I can _help_. For instance I know perfectly well that there is something in the school called the Vanishing cabinet, it has a connection to its sister in Borgin and Burks. You fix them you get all the Death Eaters in." I explained angrily. His eyes widened in shock.

"W-What?! How do you know about that?" I smirked at his surprise.

"Don't you remember last year when Fred and George shoved Montague into it and he appeared in the toilet? The connection is broken but he _would've _showed up in Knockturn Alley if it worked." He still didn't get it, "I found it in a book." He rolled his eyes,

"Of course you did." I grinned, hoping he wasn't pissed at me anymore.

"Great, we can go check it out when we get our books." He decided, running a hand through his hair, agreeing to my hope that his anger had dwindled. I nodded in agreement and tugged my long sleeve down since it had become a habit now.

"I think we were going today weren't we?" I asked, glancing at the door.

"I don't know, we'll find out soon, go get changed." I nodded, ignoring the fact that he ordered me around…again.

After I got dressed I just sat down on the edge of my bed and spun the cougar ring around my finger. He would probably kill me if he knew I became a part of the Dark Lord's ranks, betraying my family. I chuckled dully, he would find a way to came back from that white place, kill me, take me back to the white place and kill me again, somehow sending me back to this world because he's just special like that. I shook my head and looked up at the sound of a knock.

"Yah?" I asked.

"Mother and Aunt Bella went out this morning, they'll be back later then we're going to Knockturn Alley." Draco told me. I nodded,

"What did they go out for?" he shrugged,

"Don't know, not going to ask." I hummed in agreement and fixed my ring to the right position,

"I'm hungry, can we get some food?" he glanced at the door worriedly,

"He's downstairs…we're alone with him." I shuddered,

"Great…" I groaned "Can we get an elf or something then?" he nodded and clapped his hands twice. There was a crack and an elf appeared, bowing deeply.

"W-What c-can L-Lola d-do for y-y-you Master Draco, Mistress Morgan?"

"Lunch, go get us something." Draco commanded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"A-Any p-preferences?" Lola, the elf, asked meekly.

"Something simple." I requested. She somehow bowed deeper and disappeared.

My hand twitched awkwardly when my arm decided to start itching but I forced myself not to do anything.

"This year is going to suck." I decided randomly. He nodded in agreement and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Of course it will Love." I smiled widely for the first time in a while, I _still _loved that name.

Our food came, soup and sandwiches, and we ate silently, Lola cleaned up after us and we just sat on the couch for a while, wrapped in our own thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Morgan, Draco, it's time to go." Mrs. Malfoy called. I jumped slightly and got up, pulling Draco with me. We walked out, Mrs. Malfoy nodded to us and we went down to the floo network, taking us to Diagon Alley.

We made a day of it mostly, our first stay was at Madame Malkin's

Draco was getting fitted for a new pair of emerald green robes while Mrs. Malfoy and I looked back at the dress robes. A little while in I heard the door open and the scents of Harry, Ron and Hermione come in. I sighed and bit my lip, I knew one of the best ways to calm down for him was to insult others so I'd let him have his fun and continue to look through the dresses. I, of course, could still hear everything though. Draco was complaining to his mother about going to the cabinet, he wanted us to go alone mostly (well, he wanted to go alone and I refused to leave) but she wouldn't have it.

"If you're wondering what that smell is Mother, a Mudblood just walked in." he said calmly. I sighed and shook my head.

"I will have no such language here!" Madame Malkin snapped but I knew both of them ignored her. "And no one shall draw their wands either!" I glanced over towards the voices, Ron and Harry must've drawn their wands.

"Like you'd _dare_ use magic out of school." Draco taunted. "Who blacked your eye Granger, want to send them flowers."

"That's enough! Madame…" the robe-smith looked towards us for support, I stayed behind while she went forward. I was looking closely at a set of black and silver robes that were pretty.

"Put those away, attack my son again and I will ensure it's the last thing you do." She said coldly.

"Really? What? Going to send your Death Eater friends after me?" I looked up from the robes, my arm giving off a throb; I didn't like casual talk of Death Eaters anymore. Madame Malkin freaked out, I think she was close to having a heart attack or something.

"I see being Dumbledore's favorite had given you false security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you." I winced slightly and swallowed uncomfortably, maybe I should go calm down Harry…

"Look at that! He's not here now!" Harry said with faux surprise, "Want to go? I'm sure they could find a double cell in Azkaban for you and your loser of a husband!" Now _that _was too far. I started to walk forward but paused, this had become a family matter, I'll let them take care of it.

"Don't talk to my Mother like that Potter!" Draco spat.

"It's all right Draco, I expect Potter will be reunited with his dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius." I winced again at that comment, Madame Malkin, I believe, without anything to do tried to fix Draco's robes more but she must've poked his arm, I knew all too well it was tender.

"Ow! Watch where you're putting those pins woman! I don't think I want these anymore." I heard fabric hit the ground.

"You're right Draco…with the scum that shop here we'll do better at Twilfitt's and Tatting's. Let's go Morgan, I'm sure you can find something better there." I nodded and appeared from behind the racks.

"_Morgan?!" _All the Gryffindor's gasped. I smiled slightly and waved,

"Hi guys." I greeted.

"You were there…the whole time…and said _nothing?!" _Harry roared, obviously pissed. I blinked and nodded,

"Yah, well, gotta go, see you in school." I waved and followed the Malfoy family out.

Draco and I did both find something at that other store…but the comments at Madame Malkin's were unnecessary.

Then we got our books and things then we headed straight towards Knockturn Alley. We passed the brightest freaking shop in the entire dreary nasty, shell of a place that Diagon Alley used to be and I looked in. Draco and Mrs. Malfoy were on edge, constantly looking over their shoulder. The store was the Weasley's! I blinked in surprise and noticed the golden trio inside, they were looking at us suspiciously and I gulped, tapping Draco on the shoulder.

"The golden trio, in the window, they're suspicious." I breathed. Automatically his eyes shot to the window before returning to the front of him,

"Go distract them, I don't want him butting in like he _will_ anyways!" he snarled. I rolled my eyes and glared at him,

"Do not listen to a word I am about to say, either of you, it's just an act, okay?" I asked, my face looking angry. They both nodded, but barley. I smirked mentally and stopped, bracing my hands on my hips and spreading my feet, glaring at Draco, who of course stopped as well.

"Look! I _know_ you don't like them but BACK OFF! I am _sick _of the constant badmouthing! It's annoying and childish!" I spat. I saw surprise for a second and I turned and stalked away, towards the store, opening the door roughly and slamming it shut, 'fuming' angrily. A few kids around looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you looking at?!" I snarled. They ran away.

"Morgan! Are you okay?" Hermione came over, looking actually worried. I dipped my head.

"Just Draco being an idiot, as usual." I scoffed, crossing my arms and glaring out the window just in time to see Draco disappear around the corner.

"What'd he do to piss you off _that _much?" Harry asked, now he, Ron and Ginny approaching.

"Usual, but to a…meaner effect." I explained since I hadn't actually prepared for that. Ron raised his eyebrow in disbelief,

"He got _meaner_, how is that even possible?!" I threw my hands up, thankful he had given me something to work with.

"Exactly!"

"I know that voice!" someone who's voice _I _knew called. I turned, lighting up slightly,

"Hey George!" I greeted the correct twin by the correct name.

"Still able to remember, that's great!" George laughed and took a deep breath. "HEY FRED! SOON TO BE VALUED CUSTOMER HERE!" I couldn't help but smirk, everyone knew that when I was pissed that the twins could cheer me up so Hermione looked pleased that they had arrived.

"Soon to be?" I quoted sarcastically. "I should already _be_ your most value customer!" I laughed, pretending to be cheered up.

"Well of course you are! Don't listen to my stupid brother." Fred declared, making an appearance. He dropped something around my head and I frowned and plucked it off my head, it was a tiara with the letters "MVC" dancing on it. I laughed and gave it back,

"You know I hate _overly_ flashy things." I chided. Everyone looked at my large amounts of shiny jewelry. "That's different!" I defended myself, blushing.

"Suuuuure it is Morgan. Come on, you get whatever you want for free!" they both said at the same time, fell into step on either side of me with an arm over my shoulders, I noticed, to my dismay, that the golden trio snuck out the door at that moment.

They led me around the store, telling me everything that's happened and loading me down with a bunch of random things, instant darkness powder, stink bombs, portable swamps and even a few 'Presents'! A few times my arm itched but I was able to resist the urge to scratch it and no one noticed my involuntary twitch whenever I wanted to.

"Oh thank you! But I can't take all of this for free!" I held out my purse, but they shook their heads.

"We refuse!" they said, once again at the same time. I tried and tried again to get them to except my money but they refused so I finally gave up and sighed, seeing the three missing teens return at that moment.

"And now…I have to back to the Manor…great…" I growled, nodded my thanks and stalked towards the door.

"You're leaving Morgan?" Hermione asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded,

"Yah, back to the manor." I sighed,

"Wait! Where did he go anyway?" I frowned,

"They went down to Knockturn Alley, to look at some stupid thing." I waved my hand dismissively, why were they acting? I _knew_ they had left!

"What?" he asked, so he _did _already suspect Draco

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. He just said there was something he wanted to look at." I shrugged it off and glared out the window, "Well gotta go, bye." I waved, smiled and walked out to meet up with the Malfoys. I glared at Draco and pretended to ignore him, talking to Mrs. Malfoy instead.

"Did everything go well?" I asked, talking to Draco but looking at Mrs. Malfoy.

"Yah, I'll tell you more after we're out of sight range." I nodded and we got into the floo network.

I went after Mrs. Malfoy, Draco after me.

"You acted well, you're going to make your mission very easy." She praised. I smiled thankfully and Draco spun to a stop, stepping out and dusting his clothes off.

"Sorry bout that." I apologized with a smile.

"It was believable I'll give you that." I smirked and yawned,

"Thanks, I want to go put these things away." I gestured to the bag on my shoulder and dipped my head to Mrs. Malfoy and walked up the stairs. Draco talked a little while more with his mother while I disappeared upstairs. I went into 'my' room and placed everything in my trunk, for some reason deciding to keep the instant darkness powder in my pocket with me.

Draco came up about twenty minutes later and sat down on my couch.

"So what happened?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"The cabinet seems to be working fine, I think it's the other one that has problems." He said and explained everything he had found out about the cabinet, I asked anything that I needed cleared up and sat back after he was finished.

"Huh…this sounds like it'll be difficult, and you were right, Harry already is suspicious, no one suspects me though."

"Good, I didn't think they would, you're…you." I chuckled.

"Yah I am me." I agreed jokingly.

Or at least…I think I am…I think I'm a different version of me…a darker version.

**A/N- So this chapter is ridiculously long! Nearly ten pages but oh well, hopefully it makes up for how long it took me to post! Review and I'll try to get on a more regular schedule for posting!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter FFS2-

Here's another chapter! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I love you all!

Chapter 3-

The summer wore on slowly, I was now included in those little meetings that Draco used to be in with his father and everyone else and they were awful. I got to listen to the Dark lord and his other, senior followers talk about who deserved to be punished, watch them _beg_ to go attack people while I just sat there quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself.

There was apparently some guy that everyone here _really_ wanted to get on our side, some guy called Slughorn, but I didn't care much so I didn't fully pay attention to that part.

The only thing that was just _strange_ was that the werewolf, Grayback, took an interest in me, probably because of the animal-ish scent that came off of me and he tried to always sit next to me and figure out what I was.

"I smell animal…but no blood, so you've never killed anyone?" he asked one night after a meeting, cornering me outside the room. I gave him a cold eyes stare,

"Not the way you've suggested, I have killed one person but they were half dead already and it wasn't an animalistic attack like I'm guessing you're suggesting." I said steadily.

"Then you haven't lived!" he crowed. "Come with me next full moon, then we can have some _real _fun." He said with a sadistic smirk. I waved him off,

"My other form isn't that big, nor do I have any real desire to randomly go murder people." I said with a casual shrug.

"What _are_ you anyway?" he asked for the millionth time. I smirked and walked around him.

"Telling you would be no fun now would it?" I asked teasingly and turned the corner towards my room. Really I was terrified of him, but I couldn't let him know that. That could get me killed so I acted like it was nothing.

Draco was off somewhere else, I think he may've gone to Knockturn alley to go check out the cabinet again. I didn't get to see him as much anymore. I stayed in the manor more, going to meetings and being a good little Death eater.

I was half way to the room when there was a blur of black smoke, meaning some random Death Eater just apperated through the halls, which Mrs. Malfoy really tried to discourage but since Mr. Malfoy was gone now I think _I _had more authority in this house than her, the Dark Lord took a sort of a liking towards me. Whoever apperated stopped in front of me, revealing themselves to be Bellatrix. I dipped my head to her,

"Hello Mrs. Lestrange." I greeted, I stilled spoke to her formally just in case she decided I was too casual and wanted kill me or teach me my place of something.

"Morgan!" she trilled, "C'mon I want to teach you a little something!" she cheered, taking my wrist and pulling me into _my_ room.

"Oh! Uh…okay." I agreed awkwardly. She shut the door and took out her wand, making me freeze, my hand twitching towards my own wand. She laughed at my caution and held her hand out to the sides.

"I'm not going to attack you girly, Cissy and Draco would get mad at me." she cackled, she really kind of creeped me out. She was partially insane, no doubt, but she was also really loyal, which was admirable I guess.

"I should hope so." I muttered mostly to myself but she just laughed.

"That's right! So somehow Severus heard about your and Draco's mission, not many people did, but I think our dear Severus may try to take your glory for himself and I like you and my sweet Nephew so I'm going to help you hide everything." I blinked in shock.

"Wow, thanks a lot Mrs. Lestrange, I don't want him taking credit for all of our hard work." I growled mostly for her benefit, Draco's too.

"Exactly!" she smirked, "And you should also probably be able to hide your thoughts from any other teachers who may pry in case you mess up." I pouted at her statement.

"We won't mess up!" I whined. She just laughed,

"Sure, sure, now, all you need to do is empty your mind and focus on nothing and no one would be able to peek into your pretty little head!" she chirped. I balked slightly at that comment and nodded.

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind like I used to when I meditated and stopped myself from dreaming. I perfected it over time so it didn't _take _three hours, just a few seconds even though I still kept Keres with me just in case.

I opened my eyes just in time to see her swing her arm up and point a wand at me. I gasped and stumbled back one step, the white field with Demetri flashing through my mind for a second before I grit my teeth and focused on that white, filling my mind with the blank whiteness.

"That was pretty good!" she congratulated, letting the spell go. I massaged my temple and nodded my thanks. "Who was that boy…and that place…it looked funny." I looked up cautiously, judging how bad it would be to tell her.

"That boy…was technically the only person I ever killed, in doing so I almost died myself and I saw him in that place, I'm guessing it's some kind of in between world." I explained, my head pounding.

"You've already killed! That's great!" she beamed. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow,

"Guess it is." I agreed sullenly. "So are you going to show that to Draco too?" I asked, changing the subject. She nodded but didn't _want _to get off the subject.

"Yah I will, and I'll show _you_ again. So this boy, how'd you kill him, was it painful?" I sighed.

"I'm pretty sure, he was already half dead, he went to that attack at the Ministry with Potter and the rest and came to me bleeding. Since he was already mostly dead I uh…used him for a ritual I had needed to do." I shrugged, playing up his death so no one would look down on me anymore.

"Mmm so you had a little help…oh well! At least you finished the job!" she said, smiling proudly. I gave a half smile and nodded, "Did yah know 'im? I remember that raid…great day! I got to cleanse a teeny bit more of my family tree." She giggled.

"Yah, he was a friend of mine." I answered her first question, "Oh! So that means you were the one killed Sirius?" I asked casually as if we were talking about the weather. I had liked him, yes, but I was stuck on the other side so I wasn't going to flip out and attack her, that would be stupid.

"Yes!" she sang, smiling widely. I nodded and cracked my knuckles, glancing at the clock, Draco had left about three hours ago, and I'd think he'd be getting back soon.

"Let's try it again!" she said suddenly, jumping up and pointing her wand at my head again. I squeaked and focused on white as quickly as I could so all that really got across was the snarling face of my adopted father.

"Good!" she cooed. "And that was…?" I sighed,

"My adopted muggle father, they were extremely abusive." I explained with a shrug. She gave me a sympathetic look,

"Pureblood blood should never be spilled." She growled, then she stood up and just left.

I blinked in shock, massaged my temple again and sat down on the couch, picking up a book from the side table and reading it calmly. I was so freaked out by this experience, the whole 'Death Eater' thing, I had tried to accept it but these people were homicidal maniacs so they were going to talk about death like nothing, so I might as well not act like a deer in the headlights and just nod.

I read for a while, don't know how long, until I heard the door to the room attached to mine open and someone walk through. I glanced up and put the book aside, standing up and walking over to the door, knocking quietly.

"What?" Draco called tiredly. I pushed the door open and peeked in, he was collapsed on his bed, arm over his eyes.

"How'd it go?" I asked, "You were out for longer than usual." He nodded,

"Apparently this one worked fine, it was the one at school that's messed up."

"Then we're going to be out a lot." I chuckled lightly.

"Guess so, what happened here?" I shrugged nonchalantly,

"Grayback invited me to go on one of his killing sprees with him and Mrs. Lestrange started teaching me Occulmentary." I said, leaning against the doorframe. "She said she'd be teaching you as well." I listed off the main points of my day so far.

"They seem to really take interest in you." He said warily, looking at me from under his arm even though I glanced out the window and avoided his gaze.

"I think it's just the fact that barely anyone's ever heard of my family and those who have just know my father was a traitor so that fact that I'm here is interesting." I said casually. He frowned,

"Well I'm glad you're adjusting." He drawled. I chuckled awkwardly.

"Yah…" I pushed myself up from the frame and glanced at the clock, it was almost time for dinner, but I wasn't really that hungry. I was about to ask him if had gotten any more information on how to fix the other cabinet but I heard the sound of an owl in my room. I closed my mouth and turned around, surprised to see Hedwig sitting in my room.

"Hello Hedwig." I greeted, just remembering I had sent Harry a letter about a week or so ago. I hummed in confusion and took the letter from her leg, letting her go stand beside Nevarea and Strix.

I opened the letter and read it over.

_Morgan-_

_By the time you get this I hope you're not as bored anymore but my summer's fine, I'm at the Weasley's now. Do you think maybe you'd want to visit for a few days or so? Hermione says she really wants you to come, Ginny too. Dumbledore came to get me and used me to get a new teacher, Professor Slughorn, to come back to Hogwarts. I apperated for the first time…not fun._

_Hope I can see you soon,  
>Harry <em>

I smiled at the letter before it slipped and I bit my lip, could I possibly go visit? Even for a few days? I would have to be _really _careful to hide my arm but I think I could pull it off…

I stood up and headed downstairs, seeing if I could find Mrs. Malfoy, she was usually in the library, in a little back study off to the side. I knocked carefully, waiting to see if she was even there.

"Yes? Who is it?" her voice called.

"It's Morgan, may I ask you something?" I called back.

"Of course! Come on in Morgan." I opened the door and walked in, she was sitting in a nice reading chair by the window, a heavy book on her lap. "What do you need?" I shuffled my feet,

"Is there any possibility that I could visit my other friends?" I asked cautiously. She frowned and glanced into the library behind me, her eyes calculative.

"I suppose that would work… could you possibly meet one of them in Diagon alley and they could take you from there?" I nodded,

"I'm sure that could be arranged, thank you." I bowed my head and turned away, heading back to my room. I walked into my room and wrote a reply message to Harry.

_Harry-_

_Hey! Yes, by now I've been able to find a way to fill my time and not be so bored anymore, there's a good amount of interesting people here now…probably less fun than apperating. As for visiting, I'd love to, just realized I've never actually __been__ to the Burrow. If you could send someone to come get me at Diagon alley that would be great. _

_Thanks! Can't wait to see you-  
>Morgan <em>

I sealed it and whistled to Hedwig, tying it to her leg and sending her off.

I packed a small bag for about a week, being careful to always have some way to cover my arm, I decided to come up with the story that I had a slight cold so I was always freezing. I was going to go over and tell Draco that I was going until I pushed the door open and found he was already asleep. I smiled slightly and went back into my room, changing and climbing into bed, falling asleep almost at once.

The next morning I was shocked to find that a different little owl was hooting and diving around my room. I blinked and rubbed sleep out of my eyes, standing on my bed and plucking the little owl from the air. I sort of recognized this owl…it was Ron's owl that Sirius had given him, Pig. I took the letter from his leg and forcefully placed him next to Nevarea,

"Keep an eye on him." I instructed my Raven before walking back to my desk, yawning.

_Morgan-_

_Great! Come to Diagon alley tomorrow at noon, someone will be there to meet you. _

_Harry_

I crumpled the letter up and tossed it out, checking the time and getting dressed. I checked though my bag once more and tossed it on my bed. I turned to go knock on Draco's door to tell him when my mark gave off a sudden sharp burn. I jumped in shock before I turned away, heading towards the study, picking up my speed.

I stopped and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door and dipped into a bow.

"Stand." I did as the Dark Lord commanded, keeping my head down.

"I heard you are going to…the Weasley house." I swallowed and nodded.

"Yes milord, I was invited." I said hesitantly.

"Come here." He said softly. I walked forward cautiously, keeping my head down, my back ridged. "Your arm." He requested, holding his white hand out. I held out my left arm fearfully, he took it and pushed the sleeve back so it revealed his mark.

"You are my hidden weapon, I cannot have you being discovered just yet." He said and drew his wand over the arm. With a stinging pain the mark faded away.

"That spell will wear off in exactly seven days, make sure that you are not found out or there will be…consequences." I swallowed and nodded.

"Of course milord, and thank you so much for your kindness." I said, bowing and waiting to be dismissed. He dipped his hand and I backed out, closing the door and heading back to my room.

I went in and knocked on Draco's door.

"Come in." he called, he sounded distracted. I stepped in and looked around, pinpointing him in a second, he was by his desk, looking over a bunch of books and pieces of parchment.

"Got anything new?" I asked, perching myself on the only clear corner of his desk carefully. He shook his head,

"Not really." I sighed and glanced out the window, deciding to just be blunt with this.

"I'm going away for a week." I said suddenly. His head snapped up.

"What? Where?" I looked at him and smiled slightly,

"The Burrow."

"What if you get caught?! Heading into a main home of the Order with a Dark Mark on your arm may not be the smartest of ideas." He snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Apparently I'm the Dark Lord's hidden weapon," I pulled up my sleeve, "He doesn't want me to be caught." Draco's eyes widened in shock and he took my hand in his, looking over my arm in shock.

"Lucky you." He growled, letting my arm go and looking back to his books.

"Don't be mad, I'm basically just a locked box, ready to be opened at any time for him to use my power." I said, draping my arms around his neck, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"That's true, you're the most vulnerable whenever he's around." I rolled my eyes,

"Thanks for the pep talk." I drawled. A corner of his mouth twitched up.

"No problem." I laughed and let him go back to work, voicing my own opinion every once and a while before I went back to my room and went to sleep, more than ready to relax.


End file.
